iFight for What?
by XSEVENXLIGHTXDARKXSINGERX
Summary: Freddie Benson's life is going great. No more bullies, schools almost out, and iCarly is more popular than ever! So how does Shelby Marx turn it upside down?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm starting a new story! This one is just gunna be AWESOME! (I hope!) So please ENJOY!**

I'm Known as a nerd, a wimp, and the Tech Geek on iCarly. Well if thats all you know about me then read this and find out the truth behind me. The love, the hatred, and the ass kicking. You see, I'm not a defensless little kid anymore, I actually started working out and took Tai Kwon Do classes. they really helped because in my freshman year i was picked on a lot.

Billy "The kid" Radly was always picking on me. One day him and his friends decided to give me a swirly, like always Sam stepped in and was going to beat them up when I had an idea. "Hey, if i give each of you $100, will you stop picking on me?" Obviously they agreed and i told them i would meet them behind the school at 4 O'clock. Boy were they in for a surprise.

Long story short Ikicked there asses and told them if they told ANYONE I would do worse. They kept it a secret and for some "strange" reason Freddie Benson was never picked on again by bullies. Its been two years and I'm now a Junior, life is good and everythings moving along just fine. Nothing could ruin my happy life.

Recently Shelby Marx enrolled in our school and joined the group with Carly, Sam, and I. When asked why she simply said: "I have friends here and I know I'll be treated like a person and not a fighter." She is also doing icarly and staying a floor above us in the Bushwell Plaza. Sam also moved into the Plaza and is in the apartment next to mine. The racket the puckett's make is tramendous but, it's Sam so whatever.

As i walked across the hall to enter the Shays apartment Chelby walked by.

"Hey shell, where you headed to?" I asked stopping just before the door.

"Oh just gunna go get a protein smoothie." She replied walking past me. "Wanna come along?"

"Sure, but may i ask why you aren't taking the elavator?"

"It's how i keep in shape between workouts, I walk everywhere i need to and only take a go in a car or bus if its too long to get there and back."

"Wow." I said impressed. "You are a very motivated person."

"Ya I try." She said smiling and, unless my eyes deceve me, slightly blushing. the rest of the walk only took about two minutes and we were there. I ordered one cocoanut and cocoa smoothie and a banana Banaza. We sat down at a window seat and just talked. Anything that came to my mind i put out there and she gave me feedback or had a story of her own to share. I could see we were both enjoying this very much. It was fantastic and when it was over and we were walking back i asked a question i never thought i would to her.

"Hey shell ya want to go get a couple of movies, go back to my place and hang somemore?" It was a bold move for me and i was slightly scarred of what her answere would be.

"No." she said flat out. "But, we could go to my place and watch them. Sorry, but if the stories I've heared about your mother are true then i dont want to end up coverd in tick lotion and bubble rap."

I coudn't help but laugh at that (after breathing a sigh of relief) and tell her it was okay. As we walked to the movie store that was a little farther away from the Plaza we talked about our mothers. Hers was in LA on a work trip for the next 2 weeks, mine was just crazy. Her dad was a fitness trainer and is almost never around durning the winter.

"It must be awesome to live alone for a little while." I said walking into the store with her.

"You bet, It really balances out because i have just enough me time and also family time!" She said happily. Her smile was contagious and i had to show one back.

"Well aren't you just a lucky little fighter." I said teasingly. She laughed and started looking up the isles of movies. in the end we picked the Lord of the Rings trilogy and Finding Nemo. when i asked her why those movies she said: "What? a girl can't get nerdy too?" I didn't argue and just sent a silent thank you to whoever was up there listening.

We walked back just as it was starting to get dark. you know in thos movies where someone walks down a dark alley way and they get mugged? ya well aparently that happens in real life too, who would of guessed? Three me jumped out from behind the trash can we were passing and one went for a punch at me. I doged it, grabbed his arm and kneed himin the stomach. The second guy went for Shelby... Idiot. I watched as he got his arm broken in what i thought was three places and a broken nose.

The third guy took one look at his men and ran away like a coward. shelby dialed for the police and i went to go look for the stuff we dropped. When i came back with it the police had arrived and taken the men into custody, Shelby explained everything and we were free to go home, declining all offers of a ride.

We got back without getting mugged again and went to her apartment, not stopping to tell anyone what had happened. We sat down and just relaxed for a second then we both broke out into uncontrollable laughter. As we calmed down i looked at her eyes, beautiful brown iris's stared back at mine and i started to lean in.

**A/N: Thanks Review if you want more! I need 5 reviews to make another chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This ones for Jackpotdante! Thanks fort reviewing both my stories! **

I leaned in and started to close my eyes. But, just as i was about to kiss her she jumped up and yelled "Time to pop in the movies!" and went to get them. i sat there trying to control my confused face. it was hard since, well, I was thouroughly confused. She came back in with a bowl of popcorn and the first movie in the trilogy.

I hit the lights and the movie started. throughout the night i noticed her scooting closer to me. When i saw that she wasn't stopping i decided to meet her halfway. As soon as our arms touched i put it around her shoulders and she snuggled up to me. I looked down and took in what she looked like at this momment. her hair was up in a bun, a white tangtop and a pair of black and blue lined short shorts. Beautiful.

She looked up just as the Gandalfs fireworks were going off, I looked into her darker iris's that looked almost black in the dark room. this time i wasn't going to take any chances of this stopping. I caught her lips in mine, both of us wrestling for dominance. I would of stayed there until my lung burst but, she pulled away and scooted acroos the couch.

"why do you keep doing that?" I asked a little hurt.

"Becuase im fanous and your just a normal person, im sorry we just can't do this please get out..." She said tearfully.

"But, I..."

"Just go!" She inturrupted. so i just left. I wondered towards my room so confused that i barely made it to my bed before the headache came. i downed some advil and went to bed.

-!-!-!-!-! The next morning !-!-!-!-!-

I woke up in a daze barely remebering to shower. There was a note on my door from my mom telling me that shes working till the next day at both jobs and thati need to get my haircut today. I dismissed that part and said to hell with the my mom not being home. ever since the hospital layed her off she had been working at two diners and rarely saw her. i hadn't told anyone because they would simpithize for me and i hate that.

After the shower i started over to Carlys. I stopped in the middle of the halway remebering what had happened last night. Flashes of the kiss went through my mind. Her lips, her hair, her touch, hell even her smell all reminded me of the rejection. I turned and walked down the stair toward the lobby. Lewbert started to yell at me so i did what any civilized pissed off person would do. I looked at him straight in the eyes, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. i had about 4 inches on him and i was already cocked back ready to punch when i heared someone yell "FREDDIE!"

I turned to see it was Sam. I threw Lewbert to the ground and he layed there taking deep breaths. Sam looked at me then nodded toward the door and i walked out. She followed and we walked in silence for a little bit. Then:

"My dad used to beat me, thats why hes not around." She said looking at the greyish brown sidewalk. "Mel called the police after she saw the bruises and he got jail time then moved away."

I was shocked by what was just shared and so i said something back. "My dad was kidnaped and held for ransom, then was shot after the guy got the money. My mom works so much thast i only see her every two weeks."

Sam nodded her head in understndment and left my side. I liked that about her, she kept it simple and she understood everything without prying. She was a good sister-like friend to have and id always cherish our friendship. As i walked through the park i noticed that everything wasn'y okay in my life... and i wanted to change that whith Shelby.

**There you go, PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD BE AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HEEEEEY PEEPS! Hows it hangin? Any hoo HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

I walked through the prk for wht seemd like hours trying to figure out how to change Shelby's mind. As I circled the park for what seemed like the fith time, I saw her running. blue jogging shorts, white tank top and headphones in her ears. Then it came to me! Just be a normal guy and let her try something, if she doesn't then just be friends. I didn't like that idea a lot but its all i had.

So I started jogging by her side and she quickly took out her headphones and fixed me with a questioning glare. "What are you doing?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. i saw her realize how angry it sounded and slapped her hand over her mouth. Mind you she never broke a stride.

I brushed it off quickly. "I just wanted to say im sorry for last night and that i say we just be friends." At that last part her look became a sad one.

"I can live with that if you can." She said it more like a challenge and from the evil glint in her eyes i think it might of been one. so i took it.

"Challenge excepted!" I said

She raised her eybrows but just chuckled. And we ran the rest of the way in silence. 2 hours later I was tired so i told her i was going home. We parted ways and I smiled the entire walk home. As soon as i got to the plaza i saw my moms car parked up front and that made me smile even more.

As i unlocked the front door i saw her on the couch watching TV and eating an apple. "Mom, hey how was work?"

"Hey sweety, it was good today but, we have to talk so come sit." She said patting the spot next to her.

"Ya sure everything okay?" I asked sitting down and turning towards her.

"I'm afraid not kiddo, I've been given a job offer at hospital in Nevada and i think i might take it." She said slowly, looking at me for a reaction.

"But, mom... i have iCarly, and friends...and im looking for a job..." i started but she cut me off.

"Yes i know all of that and I've already asked Spencer to look after you. Since I've been gone at work for long periods of time i understand that you can take care of yourself and although it pains me to do this i guess i have to let go of my baby a little earlier then expected. You are to move in with spencer in the spare bedroom and ive already put enough money in your account to last you untill you get a job." She finished and looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Mom... I... Thank you mom." I said almost crying myslef. "You don't know how much this means to me. But, im going to miss you so much, ill call everyday and i wont let you down!" I said hugging her. "But, when do you leave, i mean do we have anytime to go, dare i say it, crafting or to a movie just one last time?"

"I'm sorry freddybear." She started crying. "But my plane leaves tonight and i have to start in 3 days... i wish this had never happened but i promise that we will make this work, you can come down and visit in the summer and thats only two months away." She finished sobbing.

I wasn't really good with emotional situations so asll i did was ask if she wanted help packing and 2 hours later i drove her to the airport and she was just gone... I drove back home just stairing off into space. As i neared the Plaza i saw Spencer waiting for me with carly comming up behind him.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked.

"Oh we just wanted to come blindfold you and lead you up to th guest bedroom to give you a surprise!" Spencer stated like it was nothing.

"How about you blindfold me at the door and I just take the stairs?"

"That works to!" Carly said with a bubbly laugh.

As we all walked up the stairs i noticed that all of this crap had happened in such a short amount of time and just how long it would take to make it all better. I was shaken out of my thoughts by carly who opened the apartment door. I looked towards the guest bedroom and out came Sam and Shelby.

"hey frednerd we heard about your mom leaving so we decided to surprise you." Sam said smiling. Shelby just stood there looking around the room. Spencer started to push me towards the room as sam opened the door. What i saw has been classified in my brain as the second best thing in my life!

**A/N Not much of a Cliffy i know but just go with it and PLEASEEEEEEEEE review? Good, Bad, Ideas? Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey people... ya i know ive been gone for a while but i have a good reason! My computer had a virus and i just got the money for a antivirus...but it took my goolechrome away and that had my password for here saved... so i had to find my friend who knows my passwords as a failsafe and got it from him...he lives in idaho... BLAH! but HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

"This is the single most coolest place in the word!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Inside was a touch screen laptop, a flatscreen built into the wall, and a king sized bed with posters of my favorite music and bands. There was a bathroom to the right and a closet filled with a whole new killer wardrobe. And in the middle of the room stood my best friend whom i havent seen in months...GIBBY!

"GIBS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed as i went to give him aa giant hug. "Your not due back from Australia for another month!"

"Came back early mate, decided i missed my best freind too much!" He said with a surprisingly good australian accent. "Besides". He whispered. "I heard about everythin thats goin on, cang leave my best mate in a time o' need can I?"

I couldnt help but smile at how awesome my friend is. And i couldn't help but notice he'd slimmed down a lot and had gotten a little taller. And he got a tan. I looked back and notcied both carly and sam were checking him out.

"Girls." He said. "Eyes up here not looking at the hot bod!" He said cracking a smile.

I jumped on my bed after they left from cronic blush disorder and just layed there, Shelby and Gibby stayed while spencer left yelling something about makeing a sculpture out of his macaroni salad.

"So freddie, tomorrows your birthday and you haven't told anyone what you want." Shelby said walking up and sitting on my bed.

"Ya mate, of all the phone calls and texts i got down unda' you didn't say a word about it."Gibby added.

I just rolled my eyes. "You guys know why. Tomorrows the day that he...died." At the last part i trailed off and grabbed the ring that hung on my neck. "I wish i had known him better. I was only Five when he passed away. We gave them the money yet he still got shot... its unfair."

"C'mon mate, that was twelve years ago and you know that his last wish was for you to move on. So lets just throw you a giant birthday party!" Gibby stated with a smiole, then he let whispering something about finding carly and a planning. That just left shelby and I sitting in akward silence.

She was the first to speak up. "So what dfo you want for your seventeenth birthday?"

"Shell if i was to tell you all the things i want in this world i still wouldnt want you to get me them." I said to her as she laid down next to me.

"Theres always something i could get you." she said pouting.

Alright there is something. I want an explanation." i stated plainly.

"Umm, what van i explain?"

"Why cant we really have a relationship?" I asked. "Im not saying we shouldnt stay friends but i just kinda want to know why you turned me down after we had such a good time."

"Freddie, Like i said its because im famous and ive never really tried to date before. All the bolys i ussually might i end up fightin a match and i kick there asses... so i dont have a lot of expieriance. ill Probly just embarres myself or end up embArresing you in fromt of people and may-." I stopped her there by getting up and walking towards the door.

I looked at her in surprise. "shell, your a fighter, you could kick anyones ass that i know, how on earth could i be embaresed by you, even if your new to a relationship, so am i, and you know that. Life kinda sucks for me right now, and were kinda in the same boat with the relationship thing. But i like you a lot, so if you just want to be friends then i understand." At this point i had gone to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Freddie." She said taking her hand in mine. " I like you too, andif this is something you really want to do then i do too."

My face turned into a grin and i leaned in to kiss her. She surprised me by pulling me on top of her on the bed and kissed me passionetly. we kissed for a while and then decided to go tell everyone starting with carly. On our way up the stairs i heard a big bump so i rushed to her room, when i opened the door i saw something i will never be able to earase from my memory...

**A/N Hey guys hope you like this chapter... how long should i make this story? I think i might have some other couple like SPAM... how do you feel abou that? Review and if you have ideas for the story PM me so no one else finds out! THANKS DUDES AND DUDETS! REVIEW! PWEEEEESE! :)**


End file.
